Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars
Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars (ニコロデオンVS.ディズニー：アルティメットオールスターズ Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī: Arutimetto ōru Sutāzu ), Nickelodeon vs. Disney (ニコロデオン''VS.ディズニー Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī) or '''Disney vs. Nickelodeon' (ディズニーVS.ニコロデオン Dizunī bāsasu Nikorodeon), is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Nickelodeon in collaboration with Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. The game features characters from both Nickelodeon's video game franchises and Disney's trademark franchises, Star Wars, Marvel Comics (for DLC), and Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. Despite featuring an ensemble of Disney characters, it is technically the seventh installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. It will be released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Arcade, and Microsoft Windows/PC on 2022. JoJo Siwa's song "Starting Fresh" will be a credits and ending song. Game Tha game is like the Tekken Tag Tournament series and Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm series. Story The worlds of Nickelodeon and Disney have collided, and the two main villains Master Xehanort and Baron Draxom are planning to terrorize the world of Nickelodeon and Disney. They start to do a plan of the tournament of the characters and send their sidekicks to stop them from being a champion. The heroes must defeat Xehanort (Nickelodeon walkthrough) and Draxum (Disney walkthrough) to save their worlds. Characters The characters with this symbol (*) is unlockable. Nickelodeon Disney Assist Types Nickelodeon * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents) * Baby Poof (Fairly OddParents) * April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) * Fugitoid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) * Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life As a Teenage Robot) * Megazord (Power Rangers Super Dino Charge) * Rabbids (Rabbids) Disney * Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Maximus & Pascal (Tangled) * Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Eclipsa (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Carlos (Descendants) * Jay (Descendants) * GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Claire Thompson (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * DJ K-4 (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Ninja Jack (K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures) * Rosie Van Nort (K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures) DLC Nickelodeon Disney Stages Nickelodeon * Krusty Krab Alley/Goo Lagoon (Spongebob Squarepants) * Fairy World/Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) * Deep Space/Netherworld (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) * Swellview (Henry Danger) * Hiddenview (The Thundermans) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) (DLC) * Drake City (Mysticons) * Robotropia (Robogirl) * Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) * Paris (Miraculous Ladybug) * Hall of Heroes (Super Brawl World) * JoJo Siwa (DLC) Disney * Mouseton/Duckberg * Auradon Prep/Isle of the Lost (Descendants) * Mewni/Echo Creek Academy (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Corona (Tangled) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Avalor (Elena of Avalor) * Dream Idol Central (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Kingdom Hearts World (Kingdom Hearts) (Final Stage) * Daily Bugle (Spider-Man) (DLC) * Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon) JoJo Siwa Songs These songs will come with the JoJo Siwa stage for the DLC. * Go For it! (First battle song) * Cool Warfare (Second battle song) * Spin the Madness (Third battle song) * Starting Fresh (Credits and Ending song/Not for DLC) Trivia * The game is referenced to Tekken Tag Tournament, Naruto Shippudden, and Pokken Tournament. * Category:Upcoming video games Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Upcoming Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Spruce and Gimli Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:TMNT Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Henry Danger Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Kmayasmith123's ideas Category:2022 Category:E10+ Category:Descendants Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Viola the Scandalous Pop Star Category:K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Category:Norville Category:DLC Category:The Legend of Korra Category:The Loud House Category:Nick Games Category:Disney Games